Talk Shows
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: Alec hates them, but Magnus loves them. So, when Magnus decides to host his own talk show with his lovely assistant Alec Lightwood, what could go wrong? BoyxBoy, Fluff, drabble. Don't like, not my problem!


**_Hey, again, amigos and amigas! _**

**_Yeah... I'm not very good at Spainish. Sorry, haha!_**

**_So, another Malec story... This has esscalated from OTP to near obsession._**

**_I'm not obsessed; I'm passionate! ;)_**

**_Enjoy and review, lovelies!_**

Alec really hated talk shows. He saw them as a stupid show where a bunch of idiots with oversized egos flaunted their very wrong opinions in front of the whole world. Magnus, however, loved them.

So, naturally, it didn't help when on a normal Saturday morning at the Bane residence that some New York-y-en talk show came on, Magnus was thrilled….. And Alec was quite the opposite.

"Turn that crap off, will you?" Alec sighed, burying his head in Magnus' lap. The two were cuddled up on the warlock's lime green couch; Magnus sitting up with his legs crossed, Alec's head in his lap.

Magnus turned to his boyfriend with a look of pure horror on his face. _What did I do now? _Alec wondered, his stomach sinking. "Y-you don't like talk shows?" Magnus stuttered.

"Um, no," Alec replied. This was one of the instances when he wished he was witty. "It's just a bunch of stuck up people blabbing their opinion all over the place."

"Well, that's an interesting description of it," Magnus said, ducking his head with a small lap. The longer, green strands of his hair fell into Alec's face. "But you're still wrong. They're informative, plus they've got the best gossip."

"Um, okay?" was all the Shadowhunter had to offer. Alec lazily flopped his hand towards the remote and muttered, "Please?"

"No," Magnus said, his voice firm. He looked like he was thinking, and then his entire face lit up. Alec could not help but notice how extremely amazing he looked. "In fact…. We're going to host our own!"

"Excuse me?" asked Alec.

"You heard me. We're going to make our own talk show. We'll film it and everything!" Magnus gushed. "Not that we'll do anything with it; it'll just be a fun project. Now, go get changed, and I'll find us some topics to talk about!"

Alec looked down at his outfit. It was his usual attire. Black jeans, and a black sweatshirt. "What's so bad about my clothes?"

Magnus- whom had grabbed his laptop and had begun to type- looked up from the screen. He smiled slightly, and Alec's heart skipped a beat. "Nothing, hon. It looks great on you, but it's not talk show material. Grab something from my closet, if you're out of clean stuff."

Alec had a sudden vision of himself in glittery skinny jeans and Magnus' bling. And immediately shuddered. "Um, I'll pass. Can I just wear this? No one's going to see it, anyway."

Magnus sighed. "Oh, fine. Come here, I've got a camera on my laptop."

Alec did as he was told, and sat down by his sparkly boyfriend. Magnus had pulled up a camera app on the computer, and had used some other word thing (Alec really didn't understand any of it) to type up what they were going to discuss.

"You're crazy," he muttered, looking at the topics.

"Funny, that's what everyone seems to think," Magnus laughed. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Alec sighed. This was becoming a pattern. Magnus would have some insane idea, and then would beg Alec to go along with it. Alec being completely in love with Magnus would eventually cave and go along with it, as Magnus pleaded. Usually it worked out fine, but there had been an issue with the police department once, and they were banned from the downtown Chinese restaurant that Magnus loved. This led to Jace getting kicked out when they sent him to pick their food for them. Jace had been in a bad mood, and took it out on the poor workers, to say the least.

Alec watched as Magnus clicked the record button, and put on his winning smile. "Hello, world of my computer! I'm the magnificent Magnus Bane, and this is my amazing co-host Alec Lightwood!"

"Um, hi," Alec said.

"So," Magnus continued, "Today, we shall be discussing a wide variety of shit, and answering some 'fan' questions. That I wrote."

"Yay!" Alec cut in, laughing slightly.

Magnus laughed. "So, we shall start with a simpler first question. Would you rather kiss Clary or Sebastion?"

Alec's eyes widened more than he thought they could. "What kind of a question is that?!"

Magnus shrugged. "Just curious. So, next topic because I don't think I'll be getting an answer out of you for that one. What is your view on talk shows?"

"We've been over this," Alec sighed. "I think they're stupid and full of idiots who just think they're opinions are the coolest thing since pop-tarts."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Pop-tarts? I didn't think you knew of such perfection, being a high and mighty Shadowhunter and all."

"Of course I know what Pop-tarts are," Alec smirked. "Duh."

"Just surprised, don't kill me your highness," Magnus laughed, pretending to shield himself as Alec pretended to fake a punch.

"Yes, you lowly peasant," Alec joked.

Magnus sighed, and Alec resisted the urge to hug him. "Well, I suppose. Is it illegal for a peasant to love your highness?"

"Of course," Alec said, grinning.

They both leaned in at the same time, and were both sorely disappointed when they turned out to need air. Funny thing that.

Alec looked over at Magnus, who was wearing a lopsided grin that suited him well. "What is it?"

"The camera's still rolling," Magnus replied. He swiftly reached forward, and pushed a button, turning the camera off. He smirked at Alec. "Now, where were we?"

"I think," Alec replied with a small grin. "You were about to kiss me again?"

"Oh yeah."

And so he did indeed kiss him again.


End file.
